


Twitter After Dark

by KasumiChou



Series: YOI Twitter AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Social Media, Social Media AU, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: When everything goes dark, the naughty things come out.Twitter After Dark features smut/18+ chapters of Twitter War





	1. Huge

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter based after [this](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161612991160/h-y-p-h-e-n-d-o-t-s-kittenyuriplisetsky)

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Guys guys guys guuuuuuuys

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You do not understand how lucky I am

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I thank god every day

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Thank god for my boyfriend’s wonderful dick

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ 19cm

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ 19cm! Nineteen centimeters!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I can’t fit it in my mouth!!!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ It is amazing!!!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ YOU GUYS DON’T UNDERSTAND!!!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ MY BF DICK IS HUUUUUUUGE

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Like like like like you don’t understand!!!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I have spent hours trying to fit that whole thing in my mouth

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Seriously, we don’t have slow, loving sex

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ We have hours of me sucking my bf hug dick

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Not only is it long, but it is so thick

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ The first time I saw it, I wasn’t sure if it would even fit in my hand

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ It took almost three months before we actually did it

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ It. Penetration. Sex.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ And it was INCREDIBLE

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’m never gonna be able to take another dick

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I am ruined

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I plan to marry this boy anyway

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ So, not really ruined

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ But seriously

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Long and thick.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
I thank god every day

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ For not only giving me this man

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ But also making this man want my ass

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Because he loves my ass

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Loves eating it

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Love fingering it

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I am so lucky

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Got the guy that loves eating ass and has a huge dick

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Got I love my boyfriend

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ And I’m not just talking sexually

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ He is just so sweet

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ He is just so bloody romantic

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ But his dick is seriously huge

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ In every way

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Love you babe _@otabek-altin_  -heart emoji-


	2. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a bit drunk and complains about how tiring his life is when your partner has so much stamina

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I have many regrets in life

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Okay, let’s be honest, I have like three

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Number one: only getting Makkachin when I was offered Makkachin and two of her siblings

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Number two: cutting my hair. It was too early, the long hair should have lasted a bit longer

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Number three: not getting to know my sweet, lovely _@yuurikatsuki_ earlier

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I do not regret submitting you all to Eros _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Especially not when Eros _@yuurikatsuki_ keeps me up so late every night

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And it may be the most exhausting thing ever, but Eros _@yuurikatsuki_ is amazing

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ God, you guys don’t understand!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Almost every night, I don’t understand where _@yuurikatsuki_ gets all his stamina

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I like to think I have more stamina than the average person, but _@yuurikatsuki_ , Yuuri has god-like stamina

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Every night! For multiple hours!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Yes, I am talking about sex everyone!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Who is the bottom? Neither of us really. It sort of just happens.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Though I have noticed that I’m getting stuck with bottom more often as of late

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’m surprised _@Yakov-Feltsman_ hasn’t noticed

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Or _@Yakov-Feltsman_ has noticed and has chosen to ignore it

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ But serious, the last few months have been both incredible and exhausting

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Okay, so we moved in together. Just us two

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Oh!!! And Makkachin, of course! Can’t forget her

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And we have gotten very sexual with our new-found freedom

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ But that freedom has gone to _@yuurikatsuki_ head

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Like, the sex is incredible. Mind-blowing at times.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Seriously, there is a few nights where I don’t remember anything after our clothes fell off

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ But _@yuurikatsuki_ never wants to stop

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And I can’t say no, not to my _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ So, I end up normally fucked within an inch of my life

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Or ridden to hell and back

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Or there was that one night where _@yuurikatsuki_ just ate me out for four hours

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Have I ever mentioned how amazing my fiancé is???

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Okay, back on track!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I love _@yuurikatsuki_ but I really need to find a way to say not to him

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Competition season starts soon, I’m not going to be able to skate if he fucks me every night

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Every night for hours on end

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Sex toys? Hmmmmm, will need to look into that

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Nooooooooo, _@yuurikatsuki_ said no more drinks!!!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ is lucky his ass is so cute, otherwise I would so be yelling at him

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ It is a Friday night, whyyyyyyy can’t I drink longer _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Okay, gtg, going to eat that cute ass ;)


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, who is a little tipsy and a little lonely, forgets to get off twitter after telling the world how much he misses his fiancé.
> 
> The world finds out one of the kinks because of it.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Missing _@v-nikiforov_ so much! Still can’t believe the moron let his passport expire!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!?! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Missing you too handsome _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I’m stuck in this incredible lover’s suite all by myself

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ And I don’t have daddy here to help cure my boredom

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I can’t believe you are forcing me to entertain myself

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Good thing Phichit is always more than up for a little shopping spree

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ You are missing out, daddy

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Have you been a naughty boy, Yuuri?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I’m sorry daddy, but you didn’t leave me much of a choice

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I would have behaved if you were here

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ But you left me alone, so I might have been naughty

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Please do tell, so I can prepare your punishment

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Well, Phichit and I did some shopping

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ And I got some really cute lingerie, but daddy isn’t here so I can’t show him

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ You could send daddy a picture?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ But where is the fun in that?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I also got a lovely toy to help me feel less lonely

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ What type of toy?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ It’s a dildo, daddy

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ And it’s almost daddy’s size, but not quite

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ But it makes me miss daddy so much

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Just want daddy here

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ It makes me feel less lonely but it isn’t the same as having daddy inside me

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ You two know this is twitter right? _@yuurikatsuki @v-nikiforov_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ And like, everyone can see this? _@yuurikatsuki @v-nikiforov_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc_   
_@phichit+chu_ you might want to make sure our no-so-innocent boy survives all the embarrassment in the morning

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Who would have known that _@yuurikatsuki_ and _@v-nikiforov_ have a daddy kink


	4. #WildflowerLingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Victor get talking about making their own clothing brand.
> 
> Or, well, lingerie brand.

**Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
@v-nikiforov _and I have been talking about making a lingerie brand, we need everyone’s opinions

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Because someone wants _@yuurikatsuki_ to model all the lingerie but I think we should be more diverse

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I’m thinking maybe a pretty Chinese boy

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ A gorgeous Thai boy

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Throw in a blonde Russian

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Top grade advertising

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ WE ARE NOT GOING TO ADVERTISE WITH UNDERAGE PEOPLE _@christophe-gc_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I have no clue what you are talking about _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I wouldn’t mind seeing _@christophe-gc_ advertising his own lingerie on a stripper pole ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Whoaaa someone’s kinky _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I’d only do it if you were there with me _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ ABSOLUTELY NOT _@christophe-gc @yuurikatsuki_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Lace? _@christophe-gc_ ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Lace and feathers _@seung-gillee_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ What about Fur? _@christophe-gc_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I’m sure we can throw a few fur trimmings in. Maybe some tiger and leopard print while we are at it _@otabek-altin_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** So, how long until your brand is up and running? _@christophe-gc_ ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ We need a name first _@+Leodela+_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I think we should be called Wildflowers and _@christophe-gc_ wants Slutty Lingerie Queen

**Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
#WildflowerLingerie_

**Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** _#WildflowerLingerie_ ****

**Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** _#WildflowerLingerie_ ****

**Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ You guys are no fun

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ But it isn’t a bad name _#WildflowerLingerie_

 **Minako Okukawa** _@minako-okukawa_   
_@christophe-gc @v-nikiforov_ if _@yuurikatsuki_ models, make sure to put him in heels

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Of course, madam _@minako-okukawa_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** SENSEI!!! _@minako-okukawa_ ****

 **Minako Okukawa** _@minako-okukawa_    
What? Your butt looks good in heels _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ WAIT A SECOND, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ A GORGEOUS THAI BOY??? IS THAT MEANT TO BE ME _@christophe-gc_!!!

**Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** _#WildflowerLingerie_ ****

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ … I wasn’t aware you were into lace _@seung-gillee_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Pre-orders will be available as soon as we get models prepared -winking emoji- _#WildflowerLingerie_


	5. #showtheboyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri starts to wonder why he has friends when they gets into a conversations about dildos

**Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I found what I want for my birthday _#showtheboyfriend @yuurikatsuki_  
(Photo attached of some ‘revealing’ lingerie)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME!!! _@christophe-gc_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** THAT DOESN’T COVER ANYTHING!!! _@christophe-gc_ ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ It has both a butt hole and a crotch hole _#showtheboyfriend @yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** WHY!!! _@christophe-gc_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Does it come in red? _@christophe-gc_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Not that one, I’ll see what I can find _@phichit+chu_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Plan to _#showtheboyfriend @phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Lingerie spices up the sex life _@christophe-gc_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I DID NOT NEED TO SEE/HEAR THAT _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ _#showtheboyfriend /_ (Photo attached of a large glass dildo)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I HATE YOU _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Why glass? It is cold  _@phichit+chu_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Oh amazing lesbian, show us the dildo way -praying hands emoji- _@Mila-Babe_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ I mean it depends what you are into. My bae likes the g-spot dildos _#showtheboyfriend #showthegirlfriend_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ G-spot dildo? _@Mila-Babe_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Dildos which have ‘elegant curves that give precise G-Spot stimulation’ or that is what the box claims _#showtheboyfriend #showthegirlfriend_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I wonder if it still works on men -thinking face emoji- _#showtheboyfriend_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ There are so many different type of dildos: large, realistic, black, porn-star, anal, silicone _#showtheboyfriend #showthegirlfriend_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I’m de-friending you all ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I hate you all so, so much ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ has a thing for heels _#showtheboyfriend #showthegirlfriend_  
(Photo attached of Yuuri standing back face to the camera in a pair of red high-heels and lace underwear)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I want a divorce and a flight back to Japan _@v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Just give him a glass of wine _@v-nikiforov_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ God damn, those legs though _#showtheboyfriend #showthegirlfriend_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ It is always the shy ones _#showtheboyfriend #showthegirlfriend_

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please also check out [Twitter War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11089242/chapters/24737559)


End file.
